


Shindanmaker

by Bdeathday



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Midorima tahu, Takao Kazunari adalah orang ter-random yang pernah dia temui sepanjang hidupnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shindanmaker

* * *

* * *

Midorima memperlebar langkah kakinya untuk mempercepat diri masuk ke dalam lingkup sekolah. Meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah tertatih di belakangnya dan berusaha mengejar pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu. Dia menggenggam _lucky item_ nya hari itu, satu buah pisang yang belum dikupas kulitnya. Karena hari ini cancer berada di urutan terbawah dan dia tak mau kesialannya bertambah karena pemuda yang masih mengekor sekitar dua meter di belakangnya.

"Shin- _chan_ !"

Panggilan pertama tak diindahkan.

"SHIN- _CHAN_ !"

Teriakan yang lebih lantang masih jadi angin lalu.

"SHIN- _CHAN_ ~~"

Mata Midorima melihat ke sekitar, mencari tong sampah terdekat.

"Shin- _chan_ ~ ahn~ _Anatahh_ ~"

 _Shooting guard_ Shuutoku dikabarkan dilarikan ke UKS karena muntah-muntah seketika.

* * *

Takao itu pantang menyerah. _Kokoronya_ yang selalu sabar menghadapi pemuda lumut yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter denga sifat _tsunderenya_ yang _naudzubillah. M_ eski pantat lebarnya kini masih merintih sakit, kaki kecilnya membawanya terus mengikuti pemuda yang masih berjalan cepat sejak keluar dari UKS karena insiden tadi pagi. Padahal Takao sudah segera berlari – secepat pemuda kulit eksotis yang mesumnya kelewat dari sekolah sebelah – saat _sensei_ nya kali itu keluar dari ruangan.

Tapi yang didapat Takao adalah Shin- _chan_ nya yang menghindar seolah Takao itu manusia terbau yang pernah ada. _Seketika Takao terdiam, mengecek bau ketek dan badan serta mulutnya._ " _Aku wangi tadi kan aku berbagi shampoo dan sabun sama Shin-_ chan." _Batinnya ambigu._

Dan saat Takao menghadap ke depan, Sang Pujaan hati telah ditelan oleh koridor yang ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang berhambur lari masuk karena bel telah berbunyi kembali.

* * *

Kelas kali itu benar-benar terasa tenang seperti biasanya. Terlebih lagi, Araki- _sensei_ , guru yang mengampu pelajaran matematika tengah menjelaskan mengenai pertidaksamaan linier dua variable yang melibatkan aljabar di dalamnya, _yang sudah membuat beberapa siswa berpikir untuk berbicara pada matematika agar dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri saja dan tidak melibatkan mereka._

Tapi berbeda dengan 99% wajah siswa-siswi di kelas itu, 1% _\- karena menurut Takao, mereka itu satu –_ masih saja menikmati pelajaran yang disuguhkan oleh guru yang sudah hampir berkepala enam itu. Lebih tepatnya, Midorima menikmati pelajarannya dan Takao menikmati wajah Midorima.

Satu kertas dilemparkan. Midorima tak bereaksi.

Dua kertas dilemparkan. Midorima tak perduli.

Tiga kertas. Empat kertas. Sampai sekitar dua puluh gulungan kertas yang bentuknya _absurd_ itu kini menumpuk di meja Midorima.

Sebuah perempatan _imaginer_ muncul di dahi Midorima. Dia segera mengumpulkan semuanya dan menjadikannya sebuah gulungan besar, tapi sebelum dia melemparkan balik kepada pemiliknya, Araki- _sensei_ sudah ada di sampingnya dan meminta gumpalan kertas itu dari pemuda bersurai _zambrud_ itu. Dan membuka salah satunya.

"Sepertinya Takao-kun memintamu untuk mengajarinya, Midorima-kun. Dan ilmu itu memang sebaiknya dibagi-bagi. Mungkin Takao-kun akan lebih nyaman dan mudah menyerap pelajarannya jika diajarkan olehmu." Ujar guru mereka bijak. _Midorima dongkol. Takao tertawa setan dalam hati._

Guru itu lalu berjalan ke depan. Menata kembali buku-buku yang dibawanya dan berujar _sampai jumpa_ _di pertemuan selanjutnya_. Takao maju, menawarkan bantuan membawakan buku guru tersebut sambil tersenyum di sepanjang jalannya. Midorima semakin dongkol, dia berpikir bahwa Takao benar-benar sedang dalam masa kejayaannya saat ini.

Dia lalu membuka kertas yang dibaca Araki- _sensei._

" _Shin-chan. Ajari aku dong. Aku tidak bisa menyederhanakan ini. 2i < 6u."_

Dan satu yang Midorima baru sadari mengenai gurunya tadi, pria itu sudah tua dan tak memakai kacamatanya untuk melihat tulisan super kecil milik Takao – _kecuali bagian persamaannya_.

* * *

Sore itu latihan tidak berjalan lancar. Midorima masih dongkol dengan Takao sehingga dia sengaja tidak menangkap operan pemuda dengan _hawk eye_ itu dan mau tak mau orang lain yang tak sadar ada bola datang pun harus terkena imbasnya.

Midorima masih dongkol. Saat mereka akan berlatih _three-on-three_ dan Midorima mendapatkan tim yang sama dengan Takao, dia langsung pindah ke tim yang lain.

Midorima masih dongkol dan Miyaji ikut dongkol. Dia hampir melemparkan nanas kepada pemuda hijau itu – tapi ditahan oleh Takao karena dia tidak ingin _waifu_ nya cacat karena dilempar nanas oleh senpainya.

Tapi saat Miyaji bertanya kepada Takao apa masalahnya dan Midorima, Midorima malah dengan tega melemparkan bola basket ke kepala Takao. Meninggalkan gym dengan segera tanpa memperdulikan ratapan _istri_ yang melara.

* * *

* * *

 

"Hei, Takao. Ada masalah apa sebenarnya kau dengan kepala lumut itu, hah ?"

Ditanya begitu, Takao memasang tampang polos. "Senpai," Miyaji menatap fokus pada _kouhai_ nya yang menggantung kalimat itu.

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu bang – " "Katakan saja, Bodoh !"

Kepala Takao di _tempeleng_. Takao lelah. Miyaji sebenarnya lebih lelah menghadapi _kouhai_ nya itu – dia lalu berpikir, mungkin Kasamatsu sama lelahnya dengan dia.

"Hiks…" Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Takao. Semua anggota _string_ satu menatapnya iba. "Aku tuh ga bisa diginiin, _Senpai_. Masa Shin- _chan_ udah buat pantat aku sakit, terus dia ngabaiin aku di sekolah."

Mata semua yang mendengar cerita Takao melebar. Pikiran mereka sama. " _BETAPA BEJATNYA KAU MIDORIMA ! SETELAH MENUSUK-MENYODOK ANAK SEPOLOS TAKAO, KAU TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB !"_

– dan setelah itu sebuah bola melesat tepat ke wajah Takao.

"Dia hanya terjatuh dari sofa, _nodayo_. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam." – Ancaman Midorima Shintarou, 17 tahun, karena dianggap melecehkan teman seperjuangannya yang berpeluang lebih besar untuk melecehkannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Shindanmaker dan obrolan aneh sama Cheese-chan XD
> 
> Serius ini Cuma pelampiasan. Otak saya radha error emang.


End file.
